El Castigo
by piil-weasley-OO
Summary: Cuando McGonagall castiga a Harry y a Ginny ellos no imaginaban que todo terminaría así


_**Ginny's POV**_

_Camino, o más bien corro, por todo el castillo. Lo admito, me volví a meter en líos, pero así soy yo._

-Ginevra, detente ahí en este instante.-Dijo la profesora McGonagall caminando lentamente hacia mí.

_No sé si correr, y quedarme en detención con Snape luego de que me atrapen, o detenerme, esperar a McGonagall y tener detención con ella. No necesito pensarlo mucho, obvio que me detengo._

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, sabes lo que acabas de hacer? –Dijo McGonagall.

-¿Detenerme y esperarla?-Pregunte yo.

-No te hagas la chistosa, Ginny.-Dijo llegando a mi lado.-Tendrás detención hoy a las tres en punto.-Dijo frustrada, para mí no hay problema…espera, hoy a las tres…

-¡Hoy a las tres no! ¡Tengo práctica de Quidditch!-Grite exaltada.

-Justamente por eso, Ginny.-Dijo con una cara que no sabría describir.-Créeme, algún día me lo agradecerás. Nos vemos a las tres, Srta. Weasley.- Dijo esa vieja cascarrabias, se dio la vuelta y se fue, como podría agradecerle eso, maldita.

_**Harry's POV**_

_2 horas antes…_

_Estábamos en la clase de McGonagall, Ron y yo estábamos hablando mediante papeles, él me contaba sobre lo que su hermano Charlie le había dicho, solo que cuando me dispuse a escribirle mi respuesta…_

-¡Harry Potter, espérame afuera, ahora!-Grito la profesora. Yo solo obedecí.

-Sr. Potter, cree que aprenderá algo si no presta atención en la clase?-Pregunto la vieja bruja…digo la profesora McGonagall cuando estábamos afuera.

-No profesora, admito que mi comportamiento fue inadecuado, no se volverá a repetir.-Dije yo, maldiciendo interiormente.

-Eso lo oí muchas veces de ti, Potter.-Dijo ella, y tenía razón.-Esta vez no lo dejare pasar, tienes detención hoy a las tres.-Dijo McGonagall.

-Profesora, a esa hora tengo práctica de Quidditch, yo soy el capitán, no puedo faltar.-Dije haciendo algunos gestos con las manos.

-Lo sé Potter, Weasley te suplantara, recuerde, a las tres.-Dijo ella, luego, entro a la clase, dejándome con la palabras en la boca.

_En el almuerzo…_

_**Durazno's POV**_

_Los magos se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, donde comerían el almuerzo de ese día. Al llegar, Harry pudo notar que algo faltaba, pero no le dio importancia, pero luego de que los minutos pasaban ya no podía aguantar, tenía que saber._

-Oye Luna, has visto a Ginny?-Pregunto el azabache.

-Pues…según escuché hoy se escapó de la clase de McGonagall, de seguro está huyendo aún, aunque lo dudo un poco.-Dijo la ojiceleste.

-Esa Ginny, no entiende que no debe estar correteando por ahí?-Pregunto Ron.

_Hermione, que en ese momento se hallaba sentada al lado del joven Potter, miró hacia la puerta y vio a Ginny entrar por la puerta del gran comedor, pensó en la petición de Ginny, como podría olvidarlo._

_Flashback_

_Estaba ella en su habitación, esperando a que Ginny viniera ya que según ella, tenía algo por decirle._

_-Qué quieres que haga qué?-Preguntó Granger cuando Ginny ya le había dicho todo._

_-Quiero que me ayudes a estar más cerca de Harry.-Dijo la pelirroja._

_-No sé cómo haré eso, Ginny.-Dijo Hermione._

_-Solo ayúdame cuando se dé la oportunidad, entiendes?-Explico Weasley._

_-Lo intentaré.-Respondió ella._

_Fin del Flashback_

_Pensando en esto, rápidamente se sentó al lado de Ronald, quien saboreaba un pedazo de pollo._

_Cuando Ginny llegó, vio que el único lugar libre era al lado de Harry, se ruborizó, miró a Hermione y esta le guiñó el ojo. Lentamente se sentó junto a su amado Potter, se sentía algo nerviosa, pero tampoco era para tanto, así que se relajó y empezó a servirse algo de carne, ella no era como las otras mujeres que solo comían hierba, o vegetales, como quieras llamarle, ella comía cosas de verdad._

_Harry se sentía frustrado, debía haber prestado más atención a la clase en vez de estar hablando con Ron, y ahora, gracias a su miserable comportamiento, no podría entrenar esta semana. _

_Ron, por su parte, estaba contento. ¡El, el gran Ron Weasley sería el capitán por un día! Se lo merecía, estaba seguro de que si, ese día era perfecto, solo faltaba que una lechuza le cague en la cabeza a Snape y todo estaría bien, el estaría completamente feliz._

_Pasaron las horas y Ginny estaba en un árbol, lejos del castillo, cerca de lo de Hagrid, estaba leyendo un libro muggle, trataba sobre un hombre que puede ver muertos, "Perfect Circle", leía con atención, demasiada que no se dio cuenta de quien venía. _

_Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensaba en que se perdería la práctica de Quidditch, pensaba en lo que les podría haber enseñado a todos, su nueva jugada, miró el reloj, las 2:34 p.m. , como le daba rabia la Prof. McGonagall, pero no podía hacer nada…. ¡BUM! Chocó contra un árbol y sus lentes cayeron, miro para bajo, pero veía todo borroso._

_Ginny estaba leyendo (como ya les había dicho) hasta que de repente… ¡BUM! Un par de lentes caen sobre su libro, miro para el lado y vio a Harry, intentando hallar sus lentes, pero él estaba toqueteando el pasto._

-¿Harry?-Preguntó ella, con la cara sorprendida y sonrojada.

-¿Ginny? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Podrías pasarme mis lentes?-Pregunto intentando encontrarla.

-Cla-claro.-Dijo cogiendo sus lentes.-Aquí tienes.-Le paso los lentes.

-Gracias Ginny.-Dijo el azabache, poniéndose sus anteojos, para luego mirar a la pelirroja.- ¿Qué hacías?-Preguntó interesado.

-Leo.-Dijo mostrándole el libro.

-_Perfect Circle_.-Leyó el joven de ojos rubíes.- ¿De qué trata?-Preguntó curioso.

-De un hombre que ve fantasmas, un hombre común, sin empleo, divorciado, con una hija de 12 años, tiene una forma oscura de ver el mundo, pero es un buen hombre.-Dijo explicando a Harry.

-Ya veo.-Dijo prestando atención.

Ginny empezó a leer el libro en voz alta, para que Harry la oyera.

Cuando el joven Potter miró el reloj eran la 2:45 p.m. ¡Merlín, se le hacía tarde, además debía hacer algo antes!

-Ginny, adoraría quedarme más, pero debo hacer algo, nos vemos luego.-Dijo Harry, levantándose del pasto.

-Oh, de acuerdo, nos vemos Harry.-Dijo Ginny, algo desilusionada.

Pasaron unos minutos, 5 para ser exactos, Ginny seguía pensando en Harry, pensaba que quizás se había aburrido de ella y por eso se había ido. Cuando miro el reloj…

-¡Merlín, es demasiado tarde!-Gritó Ginny, levantándose, para luego empezar a correr.

Cuando Ginny llegó al despacho de McGonagall eran las 3:07 p.m. El lugar estaba lleno de pergaminos, exámenes de seguro, pero eran demasiados, de seguro había más de 6 millones.

-Ginny, podrías decirme el porqué de tu tardanza?-Preguntó Minerva.

-Es que el tiempo vuela, mi querida profesora, estaba en un árbol leyendo este interesantísimo libro, y cuando me di cuenta, era muy tarde.-Dijo Ginny, intentando imitar la vos de McGonagall.

En eso se escuchan risas bajas, Ginny mira sobre el hombro de Minerva y…¡OH! Harry Potter estaba ahí, sentado, como esperando algo.

-Que sea la última vez.-Dijo severamente McGonagall.

-Así será. Y bien, cual será mi castigo?-Preguntó Ginny.

-El castigo será doble, para ti y para Potter.-Dijo Minerva, mirando a Harry.

-Pero…-Intentó decir Ginny.

-Sin peros, Ginevra.-Regaño McGonagall.-Ayer los de primer año me entregaron un trabajo, pero lastimosamente se me perdieron, necesito que los busquen.-Dijo.

-Pero si aquí hay más pergaminos que en la oficina de correos.-Dijo Harry, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

-Ese es su problema, no el mío.-Dijo Minerva.-Adiós.-Y dicho esto cerró la puerta del despacho.

_Después de horas trabajando, buscando unos condenados trabajos, Ginny buscaba en lo alto de los estantes, se había subido a una pequeña escalera y apenas llegaba lo alto, de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero no cayó al piso, sino que cayó sobre una superficie dura pero cómoda. Ginny, que hasta el momento tenía los ojos bien cerrados, los abrió y vio que la superficie en la que había caído era en realidad el pecho de Harry, quien al parecer había perdido la conciencia._

-¡Merlín, Harry!-Dijo poniéndose de pie.-¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo malo? ¡Harry, despierta!-Ginny cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.-Harry…-Dijo tomándolo en brazos.

_Permaneció así varios minutos, hasta que el joven de cabellos azabache empezó a despertar._

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó poniéndose de pie, y luego de mirar a la cara a la joven pelirroja…-¿Ginny, por qué lloras?-Preguntó seriamente.

-¡Harry!-Gritó la joven, y de un momento al otro saltó sobre Potter y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que se le escapara.-Harry, lo lamento, yo y mi torpeza. Caí sobre ti, no fue mi intención.-Se disculpó la Weasley.

-No importa Ginn.-Harry hablaba con ternura.-Prefiero mil veces que caigas sobre mí a que caigas sobre el piso y te lastimes.-Sin aviso la afianzó a él, como si temiera que se fuera.

_Sin darse cuenta habían estado así más tiempo de lo planeado, unos 10 minutos más o menos, durante ese tiempo no habían dicho nada, no era necesario, el silencio estaba bien en ese momento._

-Harry, creo que debemos seguir buscando.-Y cuando Ginny dijo esto, ambos se pararon y continuaron con la búsqueda.

_Mientras tanto…._

_**Minerva's POV**_

_Había ido al despacho de Albus a contarle lo de Potter y Weasley, pero empezaba a arrepentirme, ya que cuando termine de relatar este empezó a reír descontroladamente._

-Albus, me haces quedar como estúpida.-Regañe.

_El seguía riendo._

-Lo lamento Minerva, pero me es un poco increíble que tú hayas echo eso.-Dijo entre carcajadas.

-Albus, por favor, me ofendes.-Dije severamente, pero la riza de Albus era demasiado pegajosa, y sin previo aviso, yo, Minerva McGonagall empecé a reír casi tan fuerte como Albus.

-Ves Minerva, a ti también te parece raro que hayas hecho eso.-Dijo entre carcajadas.-Estás segura de que no te bebiste un poco de _suerte liquida_?-Preguntó.

-Estoy más que segura de que no lo hice.-Dije entre risas.

_Con Harry y Ginny…_

_Ginny y Harry seguía buscando los malditos trabajos, habían pasado ya cinco horas, era tarde y ellos aún no habían cenado, se estaban por rendir hasta que…_

-¡Ginny, los he encontrado, los he encontrado!-Gritó Harry, saltando del lugar de donde se encontraba.-¡Lo hicimos, Ginny!-Y dicho esto la agarró y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Sí, lo hicimos.-Dijo Ginny con alegría, mirando a Harry.

_Se miraron por varios segundos, hasta que poco a poco se iban acercando, lentamente, sin prisas, hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros._

-Ginny.-Dijo Harry en un suspiro.

-Harry.-Dijo Ginny en un susurro/suspiro.

_Y ahí lo inevitable ocurrió, el beso, un beso apasionado, un beso dulce, un beso de amor. Se quedaron así varios minutos, hasta que sus pulmones necesitaban aire._

-Guau.-Dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

_Harry la abrazó._

-Ginny, me gustas. Y sé por ese beso que tú también sientes lo mismo.-Dijo seriamente.

-Tú, inteligente muchacho, Harry Potter, has adivinado.-Dijo Ginny sonriendo. Y sin más que decir se besaron, un beso apasionado, un beso lleno de lujuria, un beso perfecto.

_Detrás de la puerta estaban Dumbledore y McGonagall, mirando con ternura esta escena._

-Lo hiciste bien, Minerva.-Dijo Albus, sonriendo.

-Lo sé, Albus, lo sé.-Dijo McGonagall, para luego cerrar la puerta.-Necesitan privacidad.-Y dicho esto empezó a caminar, seguida por Dumbledore.

-Le dije que me agradecería.

**Página **11


End file.
